Garurumon
Garurumon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Champion Level Animal Digimon. He is also known as the Blue Wolf. In Digimon Adventure/Adventure 02, he is voiced by Kirk Thornton (English) & Mayumi Yamaguchi (Japan). Description Garurumon is a large, wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur (white on the underparts) and dark blue stripes, and a very curly tail. He has heightened strength and predatory instincts, enabling him to take out an enemy with speed and accuracy, making him highly feared by other Digimon. However, he is very intelligent and can become a reassuring companion. Digivolution Punimon's Digivolution line in Digimon Adventure:'' * Fresh (Baby I) - Punimon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tsunomon * Rookie (Child) - Gabumon * Champion (Adult) - Garurumon * Ultimate (Perfect) - WereGarurumon * Mega (Ultimate) - MetalGarurumon , AncientGarurumon , KendoGarurumon * Mega (DNA) - Omnimon (Combined with MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon) Abilities Garurumon has the ability of super speed, and his forearms have strong claws. The feather-like hairs on his back can be energized and used to attack. He can breathe fire or ice at his opponents. Attacks * Howling Blaster (Fox Fire): A blast of blue ice. * Slamming Attack (Body Blow): Energizes the feather-like hairs on his back, and leaps into a rapid spin, rushing into his opponent. * Subzero Ice Fang (Freeze Fang): A freezing bite. * Wolf Cry: Sends out a sonic howl. * Ice Wall: Creates a wall of ice. Appearances Digimon Adventure Gabumon first Digivolved to Garurumon in order to protect Matt from the onslaught of a Seadramon. He would appear multiple times during the File Island arc, helping to fight Andromon and Mojyamon and aiding in the battle against Devimon. Later, on the Server Continent, Garurumon (like most of the Champion level Digimon) proved to be useless against the Ultimate level Etemon. Etemon would ultimately be defeated by MetalGreymon, and after the ensuing chaos, the group was split up. This led to a series of events that led up to Matt encountering Joe at Digitamamon's diner, where Garurumon gained the ability to become his Ultimate form, WereGarurumon. Garurumon would appear several times throughout the series, but more often than not, his Ultimate and Mega forms proved to be more useful than his Champion one. At the end of the series, Matt and the other children had to return to the Real World and leave their Digimon behind. Digimon Adventure 02 Matt and Gabumon were reunited years later, only for Matt and the others to give up their Crest power in order to free the Harmonious Ones. Thus, Gabumon was left only with his ability to Digivolve to Garurumon. Later, during the reign of the Digimon Emperor, Gabumon called the others to help him protect a village in the Digital World named Santa Caria; when the Control Spire there was cracked, Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon to help finish the battle. Garurumon would also help in the fight to free Agumon from the Emperor's control, but it took Raidramon to break the power of the Dark Spiral on MetalGreymon. His next appearance was later on, during the Digimon invasion of the real world around Christmas-time. Garurumon fought the Digimon that crashed Matt's concert and, later, the Digimon in Mexico, where he would Digivolve into WereGarurumon again thanks to added power from Azulongmon. After this, Garurumon's final appearance would be when he Digivolved to WereGarurumon to help fight SkullSatamon; however, the strain of being in the Real World caused him to return to Rookie form. Gabumon gave up Azulongmon's power and returned to the Digital World. Though Gabumon and Omnimon, two of his other forms, appeared again, Garurumon himself did not make another appearance. Digimon Savers When an Elecmon appeared in the real world, the DATS team pursued it in order to end the havoc it was causing. When they finally caught up to it, it Digivolved into a viral Garurumon, prompting Yoshino and Tohma to Digivolve their own partners into Sunflowmon and Gaogamon. However, Masaru's interference granted the offending Digimon a chance to take out the two Champions and escape. Masaru chased the Garurumon out of pride, having argued earlier with his partner, Agumon, and caught up to him, only to not stand a chance. Only when Agumon arrived to help him did the two make amends, and Garurumon was reverted to a Digi-Egg thanks to GeoGreymon. Digimon Next A Garurumon was fighting an Ogremon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Garurumon evolves from Gabumon and Penguinmon, and can evolve further into MegaSeadramon, SkullGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. Digimon World 2 Garurumon evolves from Gabumon and Tapirmon, and can evolve further to WereGarurumon. Digital Monsters: D-Project Garurumon evolves from Gabumon, and can evolve further into Cerberusmon or WereGarurumon. Digimon World DS Garurumon evolves from Gabumon, and can evolve further into WereGarurumon depending on its stats. Others * Garurumon is one of many Digimon available in Digimon World and Digimon World 2, as well as the Wonderswan games. * Garurumon is also a playable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, as the first Digivolved form of Gabumon. * In addition, BlackGarurumon is playable as the Digivolution of the viral "BlackGabumon," along with the Mega form, "BlackMetalGarurumon." This is one of three cases where the viral form of Garurumon, or his other forms, are referred to with the "Black-" prefix; The second case being viral WereGarurumon's (dubbed "ShadowWereGarurumon") appearance in Digimon Frontier, and the third being BlackMetalGarurumon as an opponent in Digimon Digital Card Battle Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category: Digimon Metal Empire family Category: Data Digimon Category: Animal Digimon fi:Garurumon